


Cupid’s Arrow

by aphenglandstan



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tiny Men in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Octavius and Jedediah run into the Cupids in the Smithsonian.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Cupid’s Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo.

“Awww,” one of the Cupids called down. “What an _adorable_ couple.”

“We’re not a-“ I started.

“Yes, yes. They look just darling together,” one of the others agreed, cutting me off.

“And they’re so tiny,” the third one added.

“We’re not tiny! Y’all are just big!” Jedediah shouted, swinging his fists at the Cupids.

I raised my eyebrows. “That’s your issue with that?”

He ignored me, choosing to continue addressing the Cupids. “What do y’all need anyways?”

“Just to sing a song for some lovebirds,” the first Cupid said.

“We’re not really love-“

“Hush, hush, now. We’re Cupids! We know love when we see it!” The second Cupid gave me a wink as he spoke.

I felt my face go red.

I assumed that they didn’t _actually_ see my love- which was certainly unrequited- but probably just saw Jedediah and I holding hands.

“Go ahead,” the third Cupid called down, gesturing towards me. “Tell him how you feel!”

“I really don’t know what you mean,” I said, starting to speed up my walking.

But it was no use. They were bigger than Jedediah and I, and could fly. So they more than kept up with my pace.

I felt myself starting to stomp as I walked, shooting a glare at the ground.

“I really don’t get what all of this is,” Jedediah said, looking at me then the Cupids and back at me.

“Just walk, Jedediah,” I said, pulling him by his hand, which was still interlocked with mine.

The Cupids started to sing “I Won’t Say (I’m In Love)”.

Hercules. Classy.

I took my hand that wasn’t holding Jedediah’s and covered one of my ears with it.

“I’m not listening!” I shouted up at the Cupids, hoping they’d hear me.

They probably did.

They still didn’t stop.

I stood there for a moment before taking my hand off of my ear and using it to rub my temples. I sighed as I stood there, Cupids singing to me about confessing to my crush... right in front of my crush.

I was just grateful in the moment that Jedediah was so dense.

——————

“Jeez, what was that about?” Jedediah asked, shuffling his boots in the dirt.

“Wait.”

“Hm?” He asked, turning around to look at me.

And I grabbed his face, looked him in the eyes, glanced down at his lips, then kissed him.

After a brief moment, I pulled away.

“Sorry,” I said, straightening my armor.

“Don’t be,” he whispered, leaning back in to kiss me again.

And all was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed! They help inspire me to write more and stuff.


End file.
